About Theater and Wolves
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: A Lockhart/Gardner vai em outra festa, mas dessa vez ele vão ter de apresentar uma peça.


Alicia entrou na sala de Diane, esperando para saber qual era o motivo do chamado, viu Diane e Will lá dentro, aproximou-se.

- Mandou me chamar? – perguntou Alicia

- Sim, - respondeu Diane – Alicia, nos vamos ter outra festa, você recebeu o convite?

- Sim, recebi. – respondeu a advogada, ainda tentando entender a pergunta e a presença de seu amante na sala.

- Good. Então, tem algo extra dessa vez. – falou Diane. – Pediram para que escolhêssemos um tema, de conto de fadas, e apresentássemos uma peça. E eu queria saber duas coisas: Você conhece alguém que pode ajudar a ensaiar, escolher elenco? E se você quer participar?

- Bom, ele não é especialista, mas pode ajudar, meu irmão, Owen. E sim, parece interessante.

- Good. – falou Will.

- Já escolheram o tema? – perguntou Alicia.

- Ainda não. – disse Diane – Mas já temos alguns em mente.

Alicia consentiu.

- Vou procurar falar com Owen.

- Okay. Thanks, Alicia.

**xxx**

- Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – Owen disse.

Alicia, Will e Diane o olharam, um tanto, confusos.

- Só precisa de cinco personagens, e já escolhi quem vai ser quem. – explicou Owen

- Bom... E quem vai ser? – perguntou Alicia.

- Calma, sis. Eu vou precisar do Peter nessa peça. – falou Owen.

Alicia ficou surpresa, lutou contra o impulso de olhar para Will, ver suas reações.

- Quem fica em que papel? – perguntou Diane, sem sentir um pouco de tensão no ar.

- Bom, com todo o respeito, Diane pode ser a vovozinha. – falou Owen.

Diane riu. Will tinha um sorriso de escárnio.

- Okay, sem problema. – falou Diane.

- Peter vai ser o caçador. – falou Owen.

Alicia começava a ter medo dos planos de Owen.

- Alicia vai ser a Chapeuzinho. – continuou ele

Will sorriu.

- E Will o lobo mau. – encerrou Owen.

Will entendeu o joguinho e riu

Alicia estava nervosa. Ela, Will e Peter? Juntos? Oh God, isso não vai ser bom.

**xxx**

- Caçador? – perguntou Peter a Owen.

Owen consentiu, com um olhar de tédio.

- E Alicia? – perguntou Peter.

- A Chapeuzinho. – respondeu Owen.

Peter riu, achando, que tinha pegado a sacada.

- Tudo bem, eu topo. – falou.

**xxx**

Kalinda aproximou-se de Owen, tentando descobrir o que se passava.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Kalinda, observando Alicia, Peter, Will e Diane.

- Ensaiando. – respondeu Owen. – Para a peça.

- Qual?

- Chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Ah... Alicia a Chapeuzinho, Peter o caçador e Will o lobo mau? – perguntou a investigadora.

Owen consentiu.

Kalinda sorriu.

- Criativo. – falou ela, antes de sair dali.

Owen sorriu largamente. Sim, muito criativo.

**xxx**

Chapeuzinho caminhava pela floresta, com sua cesta de comidas para levar para sua avó, ela passou por pássaros, arvores e mesmo com sua mãe dizendo para ela ir para o caminho do rio, ela preferiu ir pelo caminho da floresta.

Pelo percurso, ela encontrou uma bela criatura faminta, o lobo mau.

- Olá, senhor Lobo – falou Chapeuzinho.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Você é a Chapeuzinho de quem os passarinhos me contam? – perguntou o lobo, aproximando-se para analisar a garota.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Chapeuzinho.

Alicia podia dizer que Will gostava de tal brincadeira e que, se estivessem a sós, ele já a teria agarrado. A morena, praticamente, esquecera-se do marido, atrás das cortinas, observando, enquanto seu amante lhe dava olhares famintos e, o pior, ela estava adorando aqueles olhares.

O Lobo, convenceu Chapeuzinho a ir pelo caminho mais longo, enquanto pegou um atalho para a casa da vovó, lá ele encontrou a velha, surpreendeu e a trancou no armário.

Sorriu maldoso, pegaria Chapeuzinho de surpresa.

Logo, Chapeuzinho chegou.

Fez suas típicas perguntas, o lobo deu suas respostas.

E, logo, perseguia a menina pela casa, até encurralá-la contra a parede.

Will e Alicia se olhavam nos olhos, aquilo era muito excitante, ele a teria beijado, se não fosse o barulho que imitava o tiro da arma do caçador, Will forjou uma queda de morte, Alicia o seguiu com o olhar até o chão, depois olhou para Peter, vestido de caçador, esse aproximou-se.

- Você tem que ter mais cuidado, menina. – falou o caçador.

- Chapeuzinho! – os chamados da avó vindos do guarda-roupa atraiu a atenção deles.

**xxx**

Owen assistia a encenação, sentado à mesa, acompanhado de Kalinda e mais alguns da Lockhart/Gardner.

- Foi assim que você imaginou? – perguntou Kalinda.

- Não. – respondeu Owen – Na minha imaginação o Lobo derrotava o Caçador e comia a Chapeuzinho.

Os dois se olharam e riram.

**xxx**

Mais tarde, todos estavam reunidos na mesa.

Alicia, sentindo-se extremamente incomodada, entre Will e Peter, Owen, por sorte dela, estava por perto.

Ela tentava manter a calma.

**xxx**

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Peter ofereceu a ela carona para casa, mas ela recusou, dizendo que tinha vindo de carro, o que, por sinal, era mentira e ela só lembrou depois. Talvez, parte dela não quisesse ir com Peter, mas sim com outra pessoa.

Owen foi levado em casa por Kalinda, eles estavam se dando bem, talvez pelo interesses em comum na relação Alicia/Will.

Alicia foi, lógico, com Will, mas ela não foi para casa.

**xxx**

Alicia riu alto, suas costas contra a parede.

- Achei que ele, realmente, quisesse me dar um tiro. – falou Will.

- Ele não faria isso. – disse Alicia.

- Mancharia a imagem dele. –falou Will

Alicia concordou, levemente.

- Então, eu sou o lobo mau? – perguntou Will, aproximando o rosto do dela.

Alicia sorriu.

- Que olhos grandes você tem... – ela começou.

- É para melhor ver você corar...

- Que orelhas grandes você tem...

- É para ouvir melhor seus ruídos...

- Que nariz grande você tem...

- É para sentir melhor o seu cheiro...

- Que boca grande você tem...

- É para melhor te beijar.

Alicia levou a mão para o meio dele, sentindo o membro de Will rígido.

- Que pênis grande você tem...

- É para melhor de_ "comer"_

É, a versão de Owen tinha mais graça.


End file.
